


emix, the jacket, and hot chocolate

by writer_bird



Category: snonk
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, M/M, emix jacket, emory apparently can't cook now, fluff is so hard but this was so cute to write, this is because emory and felix have too much angst in their lives these children need a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_bird/pseuds/writer_bird
Summary: emory and felix are hanging out. hot chocolate, a hug, and a snowball fight ensues.
Relationships: Felix West/Emory Hayes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	emix, the jacket, and hot chocolate

Felix was glad for Emory’s jacket because it was cold. That was it. That was the only reason. Definitely not because it smelled like him, or because Felix kept remembering the look in his eyes when he shoved it at them.

“Put it on, idiot, you’re shaking.”

It’s not just that the look was frustrated, and Felix loved making him frustrated. There was more to it. A hint of… concern? Felix wasn’t used to that.

They liked it.

Now Felix watched him rummaging through the cupboards in the kitchen, muttering to himself.

“I swear to god I had marshmallows in here just yesterday.”

Felix snickered a little. “You know all I said was I’d never had hot chocolate before. I didn’t need you to start a war with the spices.” They raised their eyebrows at the spilled little jars all over the counter. Emory reddened, huffing.

“ _ Look _ -”

“No, no, carry on,” Felix said, sitting back and crossing their arms. “I look forward to seeing this.”

Emory stuck his tongue out at Felix before returning to the cupboards.

Thirty minutes later, Felix’s absent-minded reading was interrupted by Emory shouting. “Felix! Felix! Fuck, get over here.”

Alarm rushed through Felix instantly but when they looked over the sight that greeted them made them want to bust out laughing. Emory had his hair tied up in a very messy bun that was threatening to fall out at any second if not for the spoon stuck through it, most likely doing all of the heavy lifting holding it together. Cocoa powder was on his nose and chin and he was sticking his tongue out in concentration, jabbing at a pot on the stove with a long wooden spoon. The pot in question was bubbling over with the hot chocolate.

“You’re literally helpless,” Felix observed.

“Shut up and come help me,” Emory grumbled.

Felix slid off the counter of the kitchen island and grabbed the spoon from Emory. They peered at the overflowing pot. “What the- how the fuck did you even do this.”

“You’ve got this, great thanks,” Emory said, practically leaping away from the stove.

“What- Emory get the hell back here-”

“Nope!” Emory said cheerfully. “Just remembered microwaving marshmallows is a bad idea!” He darted out of the kitchen.

Felix shook their head, laughing quietly and sliding the pot of hot chocolate off the oven.

Felix found that stirring the hot chocolate -  _ at low heat, for God’s sake, Emory _ \- was relaxing. Methodical. They stirred and stirred and stirred, every once in a while shaking their arm so the jacket slid back up where it was supposed to go, because it was just a little too big and kept sliding down, but they didn’t want to take it off. Emory got the marshmallow-microwave situation under control ( _ literally what the hell was he thinking _ ) and rejoined Felix in the kitchen. For a minute he stood there watching Felix, who after two minutes of silence, glanced sideways at him.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Emory shook his head. “It’s just- you look happy.”

_ Oh _ .

Felix didn’t know how to respond to that. Hell, they didn’t know the correct response. Was there a correct response? They didn’t know that either. They settled for, “You too.”

Emory pursed his lips as if considering something and then nodded slightly. “I am.” He hesitated, then- “Can I hug you?”

“No,” Felix said. Emory’s eyes widened, but Felix just turned away from him and tapped the stove off. “ _ Now _ , you can. You dork, this is how you burn hot chocolate-” They cut off, because just then Emory stepped around the kitchen island and wrapped his arms around Felix from behind.

Well fuck.

They’d had hugs before. Faolan, Crystar, Helia, all hugs.

This was different.

Felix was glad Emory couldn’t see their face because they were certain they were red as all fuck.

“Is- this okay?” Emory asked. Felix wasn’t used to hearing hesitation in his voice. They nodded. It sure as hell was okay.

The pot of hot chocolate caught their notice out of the corner of their eye and they smirked, dipping the spoon into it and poking it over their shoulder, aiming for the general vicinity of Emory’s face.

“Ack-” Emory reared back, spluttering, and Felix smirked.

“Oooops.”

“Why you-”

A chase ensued, Emory chasing Felix through the kitchen and outside, where he scooped up a snowball and hurled it at them. Felix ducked and the snowball splattered against the side of a tree.

“Oh, that’s how this is?” Felix dropped the chocolate spoon and scooped up snow themself. It was a test of agility, or snowball-hurling-accuracy, but mainly who could stop from cracking up with laughter for long enough to aim. It ended with them both sprawled in the snow, panting, fingers frozen and bits of slush in their hair. They lay there, looking up at the stars. Felix was hyper aware of how close Emory’s hand was to theirs, and after a second of listening to both of their breaths exhaling into the frozen air, Felix took Emory’s hand.

“That was fun,” Emory said. Felix nodded. “I bet the hot chocolate is cold now though,” Emory added. Felix nodded again.

“Yep probably.”

“I’m freezing.”

“That’s cause you don’t have an amazing jacket like this one,” Felix said, smirking, using their free hand to tug the sleeve down.

“Oh pshh you wish that jacket was yours,” Emory said.

Felix widened their eyes in mock injury, even though both of them were looking up at the gray sky and they knew Emory couldn’t see their face. The sarcasm in their voice spoke for itself. “Awwww I thought it was.”

“Hey,” Emory said, tugging Felix’s hand. Felix looked over. Emory was looking at them. Pale purple eyes met green ones.

“What?” Felix asked. They were suddenly breathless and they didn’t think it was exertion or the cold.

“It’s yours,” Emory said.

Shit. What was the correct response to  _ this _ ?

They couldn’t fuck this up, Felix realized. More than they’d ever wanted anything before, they wanted to  _ not fuck this up _ . 

After a minute, they smirked. It wasn’t a mocking smirk. “Nah,” they said. They squeezed Emory’s hand. They never wanted to let go. “It’s ours.”

It was dumb. It was cheesy. Felix wanted to smack themself in the face.

But Emory smiled back, and it was

the perfect

thing.

  
  



End file.
